Timeless
by Nefariously
Summary: They were never to be forever. Written for the spring exchange on livejournal


**Name: **Oh! Ludwig.

**Author: **Marionetteblue3

**Characters/Pairings:** Prussia and kid!Germany; Germancest hints _when he get's older. _

**A/N:** The now seemingly obligatory claims of fail? Also, much _much_ apologies for deviating so much from the original prompts.

**Warnings: **Unbeta'd. Also, I should point out that any correlations to real historical events are purely coincidental.

~*~

Prussia/Gilbert's POV – AU

_Gilbert crept upstairs, careful to muffle his footfalls in case West woke up. It was far past his bedtime, and the little squirt managed to grow up to be incredibly uptight, so he was probably fast asleep on a stack of books, ready for a new day of whatnot's. So when Gilbert was finally able to collapse onto the bed – in full regalia and all – he was completely unprepared for the small lump that he fell on._

_There was an indignant squeak, and Gilbert quickly leapt up, alarmed. It was West, clutching at his hat and wearing an oversized jumper – probably his as well. _

"_What in the name of God are you doing here?"_

_Ludwig looked like a deer in headlights; it was so out of place and completely adorable. He didn't seem to have an answer, and Gilbert wasn't really bothered to dig one out. In the end, after much begging on his part and ego stroking on Gilberts', he agreed to let him stay with me on the condition of shutting up._

_Just as Gilbert thought he was about to receive the much-needed rest, West suddenly spoke._

"_Bruder?"_

"_Mmmmm…?"_

"_Can you finish off that story you started last Monday?"_

_Now a little pissed, Gilbert grunted, and prized his eyes open with effort. _

"_West, didn't we just agree to get on silence? Go to sleep. Tired."_

_There was a prolonged pause, until West spoke again. The little squirt seriously needs to learn when to shut up sometimes._

"_Please?"_

"_No, West. Sleep."_

"_Please, bruder? I really really want to know what happened to Hansel and Gretel. You stopped that night and I couldn't wake you up."_

_Oh God. Even without opening his eyes, Gilbert could image the ridiculous pout that he always gave. Didn't work on his at all oh nope. Just like that time when Ludwig wanted those teddy bears? He didn't put down all his bags and buy them when he was late _to a meeting_ oh no of course not._

"_I'll tell you tomorrow, West. I promise."_

_Ludwig sighed, but sat back down and snuggled closer to his soon snoring brother._

"_But you never seem to have time."_

~*~

~*~

"_Some granite wall, numbs our bones, numbs our all. Nothing to say, nothing at all, and your so awkward, just like Me." – Franz Ferdinand _

~*~

~*~

"What is _with_ you and your shirt? You've been straightening it for the last hour or something. Just chuck something on, skip the date, and go fuck him senseless for God's sake."

Ludwig flushed, but resumed his long-suffering frown, and Gilbert sighed. "Or even better, forget about him and just rest your bloody mind for once. When's the last time you had a afternoon with me anyway?"

Ludwig turned from the mirror, finally giving up on his tirade of abuse on the shirt. He pursed his lips, "I have a lot of work to do, Bruder."

Gilbert scowled heavily, and threw himself onto the sofa.

"Work work work. That's all you do. And watch your attitude, West."

Ludwig gave an angry snort, and retorted, "Well if _you_ will try to complete some of your own work, maybe I wouldn't be so busy all the time! Or maybe even better, to _stay out of my way._"

As soon as the words came out, Ludwig wished he could take them back. He couldn't have been more completely inherently wrong. He immediately tried to backtrack, "I – I didn't mean it like that –"

But Gilbert was already absolutely fuming. The ungrateful little cretin!

"Don't you _dare_ overlook what I did for you."

"I _know_, but–"

"Shut UP!" Gilbert slapped at him wildly.

Ludwig stumbled, and Gilbert blanched stepping back in horror. There was a terse silence, as both stared at each other in dumbfounded shock. Gilbert had been craving to do that for God knows how long, but there was no satisfaction in the act. It left a bitter aftertaste.

Oh God.

There was such a lost expression on Ludwig's face, and Gilbert was bought back to the time he found that half dead toddler, crying and trembling on the ground.

Tearing himself away – he stormed out of the room, slamming the door, leaving the broken vibrations to settle in his brother's mind. He'll make up to him later, _later. _When Ludwig has time, when he finds the time dammit.

The time came earlier than he expected.

"Bruder wait!"

Ludwig had caught up to him. Gilbert never saw him so nervous.

"I… I know I should not have said… that," he said quietly.

Gilbert gaped at him. Of all the things in the world, hearing Ludwig say he was wrong was the one statement he never thought he would ever hear.

"I'm sorry."

Make that two.

And then Ludwig was on him – crushing him with a bone-breaking hug. Gilbert reciprocated, a little disturbed that his anger had disappeared so fast.

_I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you. We'll stay together. I love you._

Unspoken words formed into his tightening hug, and as Ludwig slid down, Gilbert kept on his clutch. He never liked the moments of melodrama. But moments of closeness with his brother were far and sparse. Gilbert relished in it.

Months later, when the war started, it was what both of them held onto.


End file.
